


仏英的留学生活2

by 09Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France/England - Freeform, M/M, 仏英, 法英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Kirkland/pseuds/09Kirkland
Summary: *有自行车一辆*这篇是第二章，第一章自己找一下啦
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	仏英的留学生活2

**Author's Note:**

> *有自行车一辆  
> *这篇是第二章，第一章自己找一下啦

2.  
亚瑟柯克兰有一个秘密，实际上他灵感很强。小时候见到了因病去世的祖母出现在家里，祖母告诉他，如果有强烈的愿望，想见面的人会跨越生死来见你。

祖母的话似乎还回响在耳边，亚瑟推开靠近他的男人，皱着粗粗的眉头看着弗朗西斯思考着自己为什么会见到这个自称幽灵的男人。弗朗西斯没有见到预料中的惊吓，有点失望地撇撇嘴，又笑道：“害怕了吗？小亚瑟？”

“所以你就是之前住在这里的法国人吗？”亚瑟警惕地打量着他。

“这么冷静？是呀，哥哥我似乎是车祸去世的，现在应该是这个房子的地缚灵吧？”

“似乎？”亚瑟下意识地发出疑问。

“因为哥哥完全想不起来车祸前后的事，车祸这件事都是听房东说的。”弗朗西斯弯起嘴角，修长的手指卷着发丝，“怎么？很感兴趣吗？说起来你倒是第一个能看到哥哥的人，就连莫娜都看不见哥哥呢。”

“也就是说你会一直住在这里了？”亚瑟无奈地叹了口气。

“让我们友好相处吧，小亚瑟。”弗朗西斯冲亚瑟抛了个媚眼后又赠送了一个飞吻。亚瑟见状不禁一阵恶寒，快速地离弗朗西斯几步远。真像只警戒的猫，弗朗西斯心里这样想着，却听到一阵咕噜咕噜的响声。于是弗朗西斯见到他所注视着的猫咪一下子僵住了，再一次的脸红了。

亚瑟僵硬地站起来，快步走回房间锁上门。离下飞机后已经过了五六个小时了，他也确实饿了，他原本打算洗完澡出去吃饭的，但计划因为这讨厌的法国佬而落空了。一看时间已经晚上七点了，亚瑟迅速换好衣服带上钱包，走到客厅准备拿钥匙出门。弗朗西斯看着穿戴整齐的亚瑟，饶有兴趣地跟上他，“小亚瑟，你这是要去吃饭吗？这附近可只有中餐馆，你会点菜吗？超市和熟食店倒是有几个。可惜哥哥没办法离开这个房子，不然可以发发善心带你出去走走。”

亚瑟压下心头的不耐烦，无视了跟在身后的弗朗西斯的碎碎念，低着头把一楼大门锁上。  
“小亚瑟，哥哥我好久没有和人说话了，你的灵感应该很强吧？有没有见过别的幽灵呢？”弗朗西斯跟上亚瑟，见亚瑟正准备打开公共大门，下意识地去拉住亚瑟，没想到竟和亚瑟一起走出了大门。

“你不是说你是地缚灵吗？”亚瑟看着被惊得张大了嘴的弗朗西斯，心想着估计对方也不知道发生什么事，正思考着突然感受到一股淡淡的暖意包裹着自己，回过神来，发现自己正被幽灵抱住了。亚瑟不知道为什么，明明自己很想推开，但心却很宁静，感到熟悉又悲伤。

“小亚瑟，你真是太神奇了！”弗朗西斯兴奋地将呆住的少年抱在怀里，几乎忍不住要亲吻他。

亚瑟回过神来立刻挣脱开弗朗西斯的怀抱，但这幽灵离开房子似乎就真的变成传统意义上的幽灵，有一点点透明，几乎没有力量，甚至是在悬浮着，而不像在房子时像个普通的人类。

弗朗西斯也不介意亚瑟难看的表情，尝试着走出前院，但走离亚瑟不到三米，就停住了，仿佛有什么巨大的力量在阻止他前进，即使他换了个方向也于事无补，只好垂头丧气地走回亚瑟身边，哀怨地下结论：“看来哥哥离不开小亚瑟了。”

亚瑟忍不住翻了个白眼，没好气道：“不要用这么幽怨的眼神看着我！”然后怒气冲冲地往前走。弗朗西斯急急地跟上去，“往右走，那家超市比较大。往左走过两个路口有家中餐馆，九点才关门。”亚瑟闻言并不回应，但往右走了。

这家华人超市确实还在营业，不过毕竟这个时间了，客人不是很多。亚瑟推了辆购物车，弗朗西斯立即飘着坐了进去。弗朗西斯今天的心情十分好，他已经几个月无法出门了，虽然他不需要呼吸，但他此刻觉得空气都异常的新鲜。亚瑟粗粗的眉毛都快要打结了，刚想吼一声：“你是三岁小孩吗？！”但看到超市里还有其他人，只好压低声音叱责：“你给我起来，不然下次我不带你出来了。”

弗朗西斯撇撇嘴表情有些不满，但还是慢吞吞地从购物车上飘到亚瑟的背后，毕竟这个少年现在掌握着他出门的自由。亚瑟有些得逞地翘起嘴角，连走起路来都轻快了几分，边推着购物车边看着商品。来美国的第一顿，亚瑟想自己做，因此才赶走了表弟。虽然并没有下过几次厨，但亚瑟对自己十分有信心，回想了一下母亲平常做的菜，他提起一袋3磅装的土豆，又挑了番茄胡萝卜蘑菇花椰菜一类不会出错的蔬菜，又去拿了一大块黄油心满意足地放进购物车里，最后站在冰柜前对着一盒盒包装整齐的肉犹豫不决。此时弗朗西斯终于忍不住开始唠叨了，“小亚瑟，挑第二排第三盒的那块肋眼牛排！一定会好吃的！再买瓶红酒就更棒了，超市里不会有什么好酒的，这个时间酒庄还开着，等会儿回去的时候买一瓶啊。还要再买几块牛腱子，哥哥都好久没吃红酒炖牛肉了。”

亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴，瞪了一眼弗朗西斯怒道：“我还没满21周岁怎么买酒！”，弗朗西斯才反应过来，表情失望极了，垂着眼喃喃着：“那买块肉也好呀，家里好多调料呢。”亚瑟对着他翻了个白眼，默默地把牛排放进购物车，又解释道：“不用你说，我本来也就要买这块的！”“是是是，真是个不可爱的家伙。”弗朗西斯又莫名地高兴了起来。

两人回到家时，亚瑟已经饥肠辘辘。弗朗西斯一回到家看起来就像正常人类，完全不像在外面如烟雾一样，似乎突然间就会消散。亚瑟揉了揉手，抱怨着一出门就烟雾化的幽灵连袋子都不能提，完全派不上用场。弗朗西斯听到立即反击道：“刚好哥哥不喜欢做劳累的事情呢！”亚瑟气鼓鼓地钻进厨房，弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻地跟进去，却被在气头上的亚瑟赶了出去。过了十分钟，弗朗西斯闻到了烧焦的味道，终于按奈不住冲了进去，看到平底锅上几块焦炭状的东西，弗朗西斯瞪大了眼睛问到：“小亚瑟，你在烧炭吗？”

亚瑟的脸又青又白，逞强道：“我不习惯用这里的厨具，不小心火大了一点，稍微焦了一点点，还是很不错的！”弗朗西斯心疼地看着自己的锅，反驳道：“怎么都怪不到厨具身上吧？哥哥可怜的锅啊，被糟蹋成这样。还有你对不错的定义也太奇怪了吧！”又半强迫地把亚瑟推出厨房，囔着要自己做，没几分钟就端着蔬菜沙拉出来放在餐桌上。亚瑟还在生气，坐在椅子上不想理他，却忍不住看了一眼沙拉，弗朗西斯还在自顾自地抱怨着：“本来我是更喜欢前菜吃法棍和起司的！可是美国的面包店早就关门了！今天就吃点简单的吧。”说完就钻进了厨房。

亚瑟犹豫了几秒钟，还是拿起叉子吃起了沙拉，刚吃了一口，就惊讶极了，不知这法国人用了什么秘制的沙拉汁，明明只是普通的蔬菜，吃起来却清爽但不失风味。很快，弗朗西斯就端着煎牛排和焗烤蔬菜出来了，因为没有红酒，弗朗西斯只好倒了杯白水，但切了两片柠檬加了几块冰块进去，放在餐桌上，盯着亚瑟吃。亚瑟的餐桌礼仪极好，一举一动都斯文优雅，没有半点慌乱。弗朗西斯也难得耐心坐着看着他吃，等亚瑟吃完擦了嘴，弗朗西斯立即从厨房端出一小碗的焦糖布丁。琥珀色的酥脆焦糖用小勺敲打，如同破碎的宝石，混合着温热柔滑的蛋奶布丁，醇香和甜蜜碰撞，能讨好喜欢甜食的人的味蕾。亚瑟享受到了餐厅待遇，不好再对他黑着脸，只是侧着头不去看他，低声说了句：“你做的菜很好吃，谢谢。”

亚瑟的声音很轻，到后半句已经几不可闻，但弗朗西斯看着亚瑟发红的耳朵，嘴上得意地说：“那是当然了，哥哥我的厨艺可是一流的！”心里却暗暗想着这个傲娇的小鬼也有可爱的一面嘛。

亚瑟一听又为自己申辩了几句，无非是说自己的厨艺也很棒，只是今天没发挥好之类的话。弗朗西斯觉得亚瑟好笑又可爱，连着说了好几个是，亚瑟倒是闭了嘴，默默收拾了餐具去洗。弗朗西斯又黏了上来，他好几个月没有和人说过话了，又被困在这一方之地，都快被闷疯了，难得来了一个张牙舞爪的小猫咪，他既想惹怒他又想给他顺毛。

亚瑟洗着碗碟，余光却在留意着弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯在厨房的各个柜子翻了又翻找了又找，终于在亚瑟要忍不住发问之前，弗朗西斯惊喜地叫了声“找到啦”。亚瑟擦干手上的水，不解地看着，弗朗西斯边拿出酒杯边解释道：“今天这么值得庆祝的日子，当然要喝酒啦，虽然没有红酒，但还有一瓶苹果酒。”

“你一个幽灵还能喝酒？”亚瑟质疑着，但毕竟这个幽灵都能做菜了，喝个酒好像也没什么好奇怪的。

“应该可以的。只不过食物和睡眠对于哥哥我来说不是必需品，哥哥的时间似乎被停住了。反正也死了，时间停住了也很合理。”弗朗西斯笑着倒酒，倒是没几分伤感。弗朗西斯这幅样子倒是让亚瑟不好拒绝，于是两人端着酒到餐桌上，边喝边聊。苹果酒的度数不高，但亚瑟的酒量并不好，很快脸上浮起一片绯红，像被猫薄荷迷得失了方向的猫咪，眼神迷蒙地看着弗朗西斯，絮絮叨叨地聊着天，从弗朗西斯的菜好吃到表弟阿尔小时候的糗事全一股脑说了。弗朗西斯也有些微醺，但毕竟是常喝酒的，酒量还是比亚瑟好一些的。

眼见着亚瑟越来越不清醒，弗朗西斯怕两人都断片了，只好哄了几句，步履蹒跚地把亚瑟扶回房，放在床上，谁知道亚瑟喝懵了一把拽住他，弗朗西斯失去平衡也摔到床上，一时头晕目眩。一个幽灵会头晕目眩？弗朗西斯发现自从亚瑟来自己越来越像一个普通人类，也许是因为灵感很强的亚瑟自身的磁场影响到了作为幽灵的他，也许是因为什么更深层的原因。但他还没来得及细想，亚瑟转身面对着他，睁开眼睛注视着他，眼睛里漾着一池春水，弗朗西斯刚想开口，柔软的双唇覆盖住了他的嘴。那双唇娇嫩柔软，唇齿间还遗留着苹果的清冽香甜，弗朗西斯惊得睁大了眼睛，但片刻他就闭上了眼。我一定是醉了，弗朗西斯这样想着，加深了这个吻。

二人唇舌纠缠，弗朗西斯贪婪地掠夺着亚瑟口腔内的津液，弗朗西斯被这份甜美冲昏了头脑，直到感受到亚瑟呼吸急促地要推开他，但醉酒的亚瑟浑身软绵绵，力气小得很，明明是推阻的动作，那双放在弗朗西斯胸口指骨分明又纤细的手倒像是在调情似的，如同猫咪踩奶一般惹人怜爱，却也挠了弗朗西斯的心。弗朗西斯有些不舍地离开亚瑟的双唇，动作轻柔却迅速地脱光了亚瑟，亚瑟白皙的皮肤此时泛着粉，弗朗西斯怜惜地吻了吻少年的唇角，再一步步边吻边往下，下颌，脖子，锁骨，直到胸口，一路留下的痕迹像朵朵盛放的花。弗朗西斯停顿了一下，含住了挺立着的乳首，同时手指轻轻揉捏着另一只乳首，亚瑟紧绷着下意识地呻吟出声，推着弗朗西斯的手此时正抓紧了床单。弗朗西斯轻咬了一下乳首，亚瑟更是惊叫一声，脑子里像是一团浆糊，只觉得浑身酥酥麻麻。弗朗西斯的手却离开了乳首，像游蛇般滑到了亚瑟的下半身，少年粉红的性器早已昂起，此时被温柔地握住，一点点加速着上下套弄，淫靡诱人的呻吟声从亚瑟口中溢出，他只觉得身上被四处点了火，自己像是要被燃烧殆尽，他想尖叫着求救，张口却是撩拨心弦的呻吟。弗朗西斯听着少年越发急促的喘息，加快了手上的动作，随着一阵颤抖，粉红的性器射出白浊的液体。亚瑟无力地喘着气，半睁着的眼瞳如浸在水中的祖母绿宝石，水光溢出，生理性的泪水昭示着少年刚经过一次高潮。

弗朗西斯扯了纸巾为他清理干净，发现自己身上的衣服也被沾染了，于是顺手也脱光了。低头在亚瑟耳边呢喃道：“小亚瑟，这可是你招惹我的。”弗朗西斯将亚瑟侧躺在怀里，压紧了亚瑟的大腿，让早已坚硬的性器从两腿之间的缝隙来回摩擦，撞击着亚瑟紧翘柔嫩的臀部，又在亚瑟光滑的后背留下一连串的吻痕。弗朗西斯又不安分地蹭到亚瑟的耳边，含住了亚瑟的耳垂，如同吮吸着蜜糖，惹得亚瑟轻颤着，下意识低声呻吟。半晌，弗朗西斯才放过着已经微微红肿的蜜糖，喷薄着热气在亚瑟的耳边道：“哥哥可不想趁人之危，下次可要在你清醒的时候做。”一阵喘息，弗朗西斯将液体射在亚瑟的两腿之间。

“小亚瑟，哥哥可能有点喜欢你。”弗朗西斯自顾自地说着，又像是对自己说一般。弗朗西斯自己也想不明白，为什么明明今天是初次见到亚瑟，却有一种莫名的熟悉感，而且和亚瑟肢体相交时像是和他做过很多次一样的熟稔。

弗朗西斯想不明白，但他不能让自己的小男孩这样睡了，看着因为酒精和性事而睡着的少年，弗朗西斯心里一片柔软，他简单地清理了一下，就抱起亚瑟去浴室清洗干净，亚瑟睡得很沉，弗朗西斯的动作也很轻柔。一切善后都结束后，弗朗西斯抱住他的少年陷入了沉睡。

亚瑟是被表弟的电话吵醒的，他揉了揉因为宿醉而头痛的太阳穴，以要倒时差为由拒绝了邀请他出去玩的阿尔，并且警告他这几天都不要烦自己。挂了电话，亚瑟才发现自己不仅头疼，全身上下都很疼，再定睛一看，自己全身赤裸，还有几个形迹可疑的吻痕，亚瑟脑内一片空白，机械地掀开被子，看到同样赤裸的弗朗西斯正睡得香甜。  



End file.
